Kagehina: Fading Sunshine
by SupposedToBeAnArtist
Summary: After a view months of playing volleyball with the Karasuno Team, befriending them and living a happy life, things changed without warning for Hinata. Trying to keep his problems hidden, he worries his friends to no end, hoping that everything will work out some way or another. Little did he knew, that his life was about to take a dramatic turn.
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start with the story, I'd like to thank you for reading it :) I enjoy writing it a lot too. English isn't my native language, so I might not notice some little mistakes (Because I THINK I'm using grammar correctly). If you find anything, feel free to let me know and I'll change it up. Have a nice day!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kageyama's POV**

"Oi, dumbass" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" With a soft _thud_ the ball fell to the floor, after Hinata failed for the umpteenth to hit any of my tosses today.  
The redhead stood silently in front of me, hanging his head. I knew shouting wouldn't help anyone, but I just couldn't care less at that moment. While grabbing him by the collar I screamed angrily: "It's time for you to spill, dumbass! What's wrong with your attitude and volleyball lately?! If you don't do something about it soon, I won't send you any more tosses!"

With those words I let go of him and stomped away towards the changing room. Even though Sugawara-San tried to stop me, I decided to simply ignore it. It's not like this was the first time Hinata messed up during training, yet it irritated me to no end because lately, it happened all the time.

Everything started exactly two weeks ago. For some reason, the otherwise so lively and noisy redhead had become unusually quiet from one day to the next. I often caught him deep in thought, even in class, he quietly stared out of the window more than he did before. His strange behaviour dragged on to practice. Apparently the other guys on our team noticed how strange he acted too. Hinata lacked his usual energy and concentration, missed his spikes and my tosses a lot more and seemed to move around kind of stiff. However, that could also be my imagination. Hinata kept quiet, whenever someone tried to get him to talk. He only averted his gaze and made up one strange excuse after another.

 _But why wouldn't he open up though? I thought we became close over the months we played volleyball! Does he think otherwise? I don't even understand why that bothers me that much in the first place! What's the point in worrying about that dumbass anyway? Maybe I should watch him more closely from now on, since he won't tell me anything. I guess this will have to do for now._

Shortly after that little argument we didn't manage to practice properly so the captain decided to wrap things up for the day. Today it's my turn to clean up the hall along with Hinata. He seemed to feel pretty down, so I decided to check up on him and apologize for earlier.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you okay?"

He flinched at my words and stammered: "N-No, I'm fine. Sorry for messing up, Kageyama!" He bowed his head down, obviously blaming himself for my angry outburst.

"Raise your head. You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should apologize though. My emotions got the better of me, so I'm sorry for yelling." The redhead looked up and gave me one of his big signature smiles, which always seemed to rattle my heart. I averted my gaze, feeling a slight blush creeping up my face and got back to cleaning up. Hinata did the same and so we wrapped it up pretty soon. After we locked up the club, we went our way back home together like always. We only exchanged a few words, before parting ways. Even now I noticed that Hinata was acting strange: his smile and laughter was forced and his movements seemed rather stiff again. Was practice getting to him? Or was it something entirely different? Asking him didn't get me any answers, so I just said my goodbye and went home. I couldn't help myself from looking back to him a couple of times, feeling slightly worried for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hinata's POV**

After Kageyama and I parted ways, I started cycling home. I was awfully tired and part of me just wanted to die. It was hard to pretend everything was normal and fine in front of my friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to confess the truth. The past couple of weeks I had started to feel really sick. If I had to describe these feelings, it would be like constant weakness, my whole body was aching and from time to time and I suffered from strong coughing fits and sudden dizziness. At first I had thought of it as just an ordinary cold, but as the time went by, it only got worse. Especially today. During practice, I had to struggle a lot just to keep breathing because it got really painful after some time, so I was kind of glad, that we wrapped things up earlier, due to Kageyama's little fit of anger and our dropped moods.

While I got lost in my thoughts, I was about to cycle over the last big hill towards my home. However, things didn't go as planned. All of a sudden I was overcome with a really strong wave of lightheadedness. Right at that moment I lost my focus on the street. Without realizing it at first, I started falling down my bike and I ended up crashing in the next turn in the road. After tumbling into the moist grass, I just laid down on the floor, trying to grasp the whole situation. I slowly tried to get up, but was now attacked by a severe pain in the chest. Tightly grabbing onto my shirt I fell into a coughing fit and tears formed in the corners of my eye. These events scared the crap out of me! With shaking hands, I took out my cell phone and I found myself dialling my mom's number. She was quick to answer my call and asked, sensing something was up: "Shouyou? What's wrong, sweetie?"

In a weak voice I whispered: "M-Mom, I-I think I need help. I was on my way back up the hill when I got really dizzy. I fell and everything hurts so much! Please help me..."

In a panicked voice she tried to calm me down and promised to be with me in a few. She also said something else, but at that time, I wasn't able to focus on it anymore. The screeching of wheels was the last thing I heard before everything went black before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hinata's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of soft voices. Sunlight was pouring in through the sun-blind and I soon recognized that I lay in my own bed at home. How did I get here? I could only remember that I was on my way back home from training and that I fell off of my bike at some point, but what happened after that? After slowly getting out of bed, I headed down towards the kitchen. Mom and Natsu were busy with preparing a light breakfast, not realizing that I stood in the doorway. My sister was the first to see me, ran up to me and asked worriedly: "Shou-Chan, are you okay? Better sit down quickly!"

With that, she pushed me on a chair and my mother chimed in after seeing the confusion written over my face: "Natsu's right about that. You nearly gave me a heart attack yesterday! Seeing you all unconscious at the side of the street and all. Fortunately a doctor was out there at that time and helped you. After taking you home, he made a few tests and figured that you might have overexerted yourself, seeing all the volleyball related things here and in your bag. I told him some things too. He gave me the advice that you should take it easy for a while. That means no playing volleyball for at least two weeks Shouyou!" I needed a moment to take it all in, but nodded in understanding since it made perfect sense to me. Seriously, I need to get better soon because another training camp with Nekoma was planned in the near future.

"Okay, mom. I'm going to rest up this weekend and I'll skip practice. Let me stay to watch them at least? I promise that I won't move a muscle!" I stared at her with big puppy eyes. Sighing loudly, she gave in to my plea with what we ended that discussion. We had a light breakfast together and just relaxed for the whole day together with movies and later on in the garden. It was a nice change of pace and for once I didn't feel like crap.

Later in the evening I got bored and started texting Kenma.

 _Me: "Hey Kenma. U there?"_

 _Kenma: "Ya. Sup?_

 _Me: "Nothing. Got sick, so just chillin. Can't play volleyball for the time being though. Really sucks! ."_

 _Kenma: "Oh. Get better soon. Got this new game from Kuroo. You should try that too. Bet you'd like it."_

 _[Image received]_

 _Me: "UOH! Looks awesome. Kinda jelly now ."_

We went on like that for quite some time, before we both went to bed. The following Sunday went by quite similar, but I also had to do my homework and stuff. I texted Yachi-San while working on a fairly difficult English task, because she was one of the few people who I could actually ask for help. The Senpais might be able to teach me too, but I didn't want to bother them with it. In the end, we started using Skype for that little tutoring lesson, which helped greatly.

"You're really good at explaining things, Yachi-San! You should just become a teacher or something!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh, you're exaggerating Hinata-Kun! But I'm glad this is helping you. But say, you're looking rather pale today. Are you okay?"

 _Great, she noticed... But I don't want to worry her! Should I be honest with her? Yachi-San is always so kind and understanding..._

But before I could say anything to her, I got surprised by another coughing fit. This one was really bad as well and I felt as if my insides got completely ripped out. Unfortunately, I was alone since mom and Natsu were out to get some medicine for me. Clenching my chest, I sat on the floor, wheezing, while I was being watched by my dear friend.

"Now I can't say I'm fine anymore, huh?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I'll take a break from training for a week or two. It'll be okay at the time of our training camp. I have to talk to the guys tomorrow too" She only nodded, with a worried expression on her face.

"Maybe we should end it for today. Go get some rest, no matter how early it is. That should improve your health too." With said words, we bid our goodbye and I actually listened to her advice. Once I was in bed, I was overcome with great exhaustion. When was the last time that I was so tired? Was I really going to be alright? For some reason I suddenly started to doubt it. What if I was suffering from something incurable? Will I be able to play volleyball with everyone again?

As these thoughts started to corrupt my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting the momentary painful reality.

* That's supposed to show them texting. Do teens do it that way? I'm not used to texting people, the only thing I remember is that I used to write with really cringy grammar ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kageyama's POV**

Where is he? Hinata had never been too late for morning practise and on top of that he was the last one to arrive. While everyone was waiting for our missing member, coach Ukai was explaining our next goals for this training. Apparently he and Takeda-Sensei had developed a plan to strengthen all of our weak points while also working on our strong points. To be honest, I was only listening to half of what was being said, my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Hinata's whereabouts. In the end, he didn't show up at all for the whole training. It felt somehow lonely without his bright, energetic self. Despite that, we concentrated on our tasks at hand: setting, spiking and connecting the ball. That was the only way to win the upcoming game against Nekoma. Afterwards everyone headed to their classes. On my way I walked past Class 1 and caught a glimpse of that familiar red fluffy hair. Part of me just wanted to walk up to him and ask him about this morning, but the time wouldn't allow it. He was happily talking to his classmates, which send a strange stabbing sensation through my heart. What was that feeling? Seeing him laughing that innocently with them, bothered me somehow, especially since he skipped volleyball practice earlier. Ignoring the unknown lingering in my heart, I headed towards my classroom.

Falling halfway asleep, the morning went by in a flash. Once the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch break, I bolted out of the room and rushed towards Hinata's classroom. It became a habit for us to eat together and practice our quick afterwards, today, however it wasn't my only reason to hurry some more today.  
As we sat down in our usual place outside, I asked him immediately: "Where have you been in the morning? It's strange of you to skip, let alone skip an opportunity to play volleyball."

Scratching his head, he answered: "Ah, uh I overslept. Sorry! My mom drove me to school, so I made it in time for the English test. Let's dig in for now, I'm really hungry!"

The conversation came to another halt. All of a sudden, a loud voice interrupted our peaceful break.

"HEY, SHOUYOU! There you are! I was really worried when you didn't join practice today! We're even training for the next match up against the cats!" It was Nishinoya who had just discovered our lunch spot near the gym. And he wasn't alone either: Tanaka was with him as well.

"Hope you're not planning on ditching us now, Hinata! Your Senpais are always ready to listen to you, if you got any troubles!"

Both of them continued blabbering nonsense, keeping us from practicing for the rest of the break. Right before it was over, Noya got into stance to show off his new, 'improved' rolling thunder. He took a run-up and jumped, but miscalculated his own strength, so he ended up flying straight into Hinata. Both tumbled to the ground with a _thud_ and remained lying there briefly.

"Whoa! Yu, Hinata, everyone okay? You didn't hurt yourselves, did you?"

For a moment I thought I saw a pained expression on the redhead's face. He shrugged it off, brushed the dirt from his pants and exclaimed to be fine, with his usual bright smile.

I stared at him, questioning if he was fine for real, Tanaka joined in as well, as he must have noticed that too. The ring of the bell interrupted our light banter and we had to part ways again. It bothered me, that I couldn't escort Hinata the whole way, because I sensed that something was terribly wrong with my dear friend and partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hinata's POV**

Did Kageyama figure out that I was not as fine as I told them? A few minutes ago, it almost seemed like he could see right through my tough act, but I just couldn't bring myself to show that weak side of myself to any of my friends yet. Yes, I had to confront the team later that day, I just wasn't really prepared for it yet.

After the light crash between me and Noya-San, we headed off together. I decided to make a small detour to the bathroom, I had some spare minutes after all. Once I was alone in there, I splashed some cold water on my face, hoping it would cool me down a bit. I was burning up, since I got knocked to the ground and a strong wave of pain surged through every inch of my body.

"Fuck... This is bad. Okay Shouyou, calm down! Take deep breaths!" I muttered quietly. Surprisingly enough, it worked, I took some kind of painkillers which my mom got me and made my way slowly back to class. The homeroom teacher started to question why I was so late, however, stopped once he saw my face. After prompting me to sit down, he continued his lecture, but not without glancing towards me a couple of times.

Wow, I must look like a total mess, judging THAT reaction. The last lesson crept by awfully slow, my mind was often wandering to the upcoming confession I had to make. Questions like how they would react, could they think badly of me for getting sick like that in the first place and many other unpleasant thoughts rushed through my brain In the end, I took a lot of time to go to the gym, my stomach was terribly nervous and I had to suppress the urge to throw up. Gosh, being so on edge was annoying. _'Pull yourself together, you're only about to tell your friends about taking a break from any sports.'_ I tried encouraging myself.

"I should probably tell them about me collapsing on Friday too. Yachi-San will be furious for sure because I didn't tell her about it..." I mumbled out loud.

When I arrived, the guys were already dressed in their sportswear. I heard Noya and Tanaka-Senpai cracking jokes and Sugawara scolding them for goofing around. He was truly such a mom! The familiar commotion brought a smile to my face - everything here was just so normal.

Upon noticing me standing in the doorway, Daichi waved to me and yelled: "Hey, what are you doing over there? Hurry and get changed, so we can start practicing!"

Nervously shifting from on feet to another, I remained standing in place and simply averted his gaze. Everyone's eyes were on me by now, seemingly confused. Sensing something was bothering me, Suga came jogging up to me. While putting his hand on my shoulder, he said: "I've noticed your hesitation the past two weeks up to today, I can see that you've got something on your mind. Please, let us talk about it. No matter what the problem is, I'm sure we can manage it together. Remember, you are not alone."

His kind words helped greatly in calming me down and I confessed: "There is indeed something that I need to tell you. All of you." I spoke in a louder voice and put on a serious expression, for a change, so to say. We gathered up and sat down together. Coach Ukai, Takeda-Sensei, Shimizu-Senpai and Yachi-San gathered around as well. After exchanging looks with everyone I started talking: "To get straight to the point, I'm going to take a break from volleyball." That particular sentence sent my teammates in an understandable panic. Kageyama interrupted me immediately.

"What?! Why would you do that? Are you that sick of playing with me and everyone else on this team?" Out of reflex, he took a hold of my shoulders and began shaking me. Unfortunately, it made me extremely lightheaded and I had to grab on Kags shirt to steady myself again. Seeing that, he quickly stopped it and caught me in his arms instead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered: "God, I'm so dizzy right now... L-let me stay like this for a moment, please."

"Hinata-Kun, you're even paler than yesterday! You're not fine at all, are you?"

I slowly nodded and explained: "I've been feeling sick for two weeks now. At first I only thought, that it was a little cold, so I brushed it off. But lately it got even worse. Resulting in me being short of breath, being in severe pain from time to time and I've got to fight with sudden lightheadedness and nausea. To be honest with all of you: I lost consciousness on my way home on Friday. Fortunately, I've been able to call my mom for help and a doctor was nearby for a house visit during that time. He and mom told me to take it easy until I'm healthy again. It might have been exhaustion."

My story rendered all of them speechless, nobody dared to say a word. Sugawara was the first to break the sudden silence.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you say so sooner? Maybe it wouldn't have gotten that bad!"

"I don't know... I was afraid that you would forbid me to play or that you might start hating me... I'm truly sorry for being so weak and useless."

Now it was Daichi's turn to speak.

"What are you saying Hinata? You're an important member of our team, we would never shut you out. Your health is way more important and I think you should really take some time off to get back to health."

Thereafter everyone encouraged me with their kind words, even Tsukishima's usual snide remarks were hinting at least some worry. Kageyama's strong arms surely made me feel at ease... _Wait a moment, I'm still being cradled in his arms! Not to mention in front of the whole team!  
_ _I_ started wiggling my way out of his embrace, but he didn't even budge, instead started holding me even tighter.

 _What is this warm feeling inside of me?_ All of a sudden, I was engulfed by a fuzzy sensation starting in the depths of my heart. It was not bad at all to be that close to him... While heat rose to my cheeks, we discussed our plan for the next two weeks. Coach Ukai allowed me to stay and watch them, if I made sure to properly rest, eat and sleep as well as taking some meds to help my recovery. Grateful for that generous offer, I promised to do my best in order to be able to play against Nekoma in three weeks ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kageyama's POV**

Since Hinata's confession a few weeks have gone by. He was told to stay away from morning practice because he really needed more sleep in his current state. The whole team watched out for him, especially Sugawara-San kept sure that he was well hydrated and ate healthy food on a regular basis. Daichi on the other hand watched out for him during training, when he stayed to watch and cheer for the others, always making sure he wouldn't move around too much. It was actually nice to see how loved he was and I felt kind of inferior because I was apparently the only one who didn't know how to help him or at least cheer him up. One time during lunch I was completely lost in thoughts when I detected a sudden presence beside me. The next thing I saw was ginger, fluffy hair from the corner of my eyes leaning lightly against my shoulder. Without realizing I reached out to pet his head. I stopped in midair and caught myself staring at his face. He had his brown eyes closed, his lips were forming a little pout and he seemed to be completely at peace. For the first time I noticed just how beautiful and cute he was and how soft his features looked like. Slightly cupping his cheek with my hand, I tilted his head a bit, bend down and softly brushed my lips against his. He awoke, unfortunately enough, and both of us froze up. I pulled back, blushed the deepest shade of red and screamed: "This isn't what it looks like!" before getting up and running away.

WHY THE HECK DID I DO THIS?! I just _kissed_ my best friend! Oh god, oh god, oh god! How am I supposed to face him now? Not minding where I was running, I ended up crashing straight into Asahi. Both of us fell down and I finally took a little breather. Sugawara-San was walking by at exactly that moment and helped me and Asahi up.

"Are both of you unhurt? Why have you been in such a hurry, Kageyama-Kun?" the grey haired asked. I bowed down and apologized quickly to the ace. Upon seeing how flustered and embarrassed I seemed to look, Sugawara led me by the hand in the next empty classroom and made me sit down. He even pulled Asahi with him.

"So, what's going on Kageyama? You're usually with Hinata during lunch break, why are you here all alone and in such a rush as well. Did something happen?" The third year got immediately into his 'mom-mode' and eyed me suspiciously. Feeling incredibly shy, I looked away and tried to dodge answering him. But I knew that once he gets like that, there is simply no way around it.

In the end, I told him: "Okay, Okay! It's just that I k-kissed Hinata earlier. I don't know why I did it! It just happened out of instinct or something!"

Both, Asahi and Sugawara seemed to be taking completely by surprise, they just exchanged looks and stared at me.

"You must be disgusted by me and my actions now, I get it... Can I leave now? I won't bother you about it anymore..." I mumbled, feeling my heart sink a little bet. As I attempted to leave, my arm got suddenly grabbed and I looked up to see a genuine smile on both of my Senpais' faces. While I was honestly confused, Asahi said for the first time since I apologized to him:

"You don't have to worry about that sort of thing. If you ask me, there is nothing wrong with being in love with someone of your own sex. As long as both of you desire each other and feel the same, you should simply strive for your happiness."

Sugawara-San added: "I totally agree with him there. Talk to Hinata, once you've calmed down and you're certain about your feelings. He deserves that. And if that helps you: Some of our team members are in such relationships as well, it's completely normal."

With that being said, I thanked both of them and walked out of the room. I had planned to look for Hinata, but the bell signalling the beginning of the next lesson ended my search. ' _So I'm in love with that guy, huh? When did it happen? Gosh, now I can't stop thinking about him!'_ I thought to myself before entering my own classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hinata's POV**

 _Whaaaaat?! He just k-kissed me?! Oh my god, my heart is going all gwaah right now..._ I sat there, furiously blushing, unable to calm myself down. While I was in complete distress, I saw Tanaka and Noya-Senpai approaching me. Worried about my bright red face, Nishinoya urged me: "Hey Shouyou, you okay buddy? You're burning up. And what's even more important: where is Kageyama? You're always together during lunch after all."

At the mention of his name, I buried my face in my hands and let a muffled, weird squeal.

"Whoa, so something DID happen between you two? Wanna talk about it?" Tanaka asked. I nodded slowly and confessed what had happened a few minutes ago. To be honest, it worried me, because I didn't want them to start hating me or Kageyama, however bottling it all up wouldn't help me solve my troubles. As I was waiting for their response, I tensed up quite a bit. Suddenly both of them began to roar with laughter, confusing me all the more.

"Wow, that certainly took you guys long enough. It's soo obvious that you two like each other! The whole team realized it long ago!"

Hearing that, I screamed: "Are you fricking serious? T-There is no way that I l-like Bakageyama! Also, he is such a meanie and the only thing on his mind is volleyball!" I was probably only trying to reassure myself that my feelings towards Kageyama were only ones of friendship, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how _strong_ these emotions actually were. Seeing me getting all quiet, they smiled confidently and left me alone to ponder some more. After they left, my mind wandered back to that kiss. His lips were really soft and warm... _Now that I think about it, the day I told the team about my sickness, he was holding me in his arms the whole time. It felt rather... Nice, I guess. The days and weeks after my confession, he was actually looking out for me, touched me ever so slightly from time to time, just to make sure that I was still there. And I enjoyed all of his attention. Do I truly love him?_

As that thought ran through my head, my heart starting racing and I felt the urge to get to him as soon as possible. So I got up and headed the way he ran before. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find him for the rest of the day, since classes started right as I entered the building and club activities were cancelled because of an upcoming test.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kageyama's POV**

 _He should arrive soon. After all, he continued to visit morning practice again two days ago, even though he is still forbidden to play_. Daichi wanted to make sure, that Hinata was fully back at health before he played alongside the team again. I got here a few minutes earlier than usual because I finally came to understand these new emotions welling inside of me. It's embarrassing that someone else had to point out that what I felt was love, but whatever. After thinking all night about Hinata, I realized that I grew genuinely fond of the small redhead. The energetic ball of sunshine always managed to light up my mood and put a smile to my face. When I think back on our first meeting during the volleyball tournament in junior high, it dawns on me that I was smitten with him since back then. Volleyball is the one thing that connected us in the first place and playing with him filled me with great joy as well.

While waiting for Hinata and being lost in thoughts about him, I didn't notice that he already arrived at the gym. A little cough caught my attention and I immediately tried to swipe that wide grin off of my face.

"Good morning, Kageyama! You're pretty early today!" he greeted me with his big smile and a wave.

"G-Good morning. I c-came here earlier because we need to t-talk."

 _Why am I getting so nervous NOW of all times! I'm even stuttering!_

Seeming to catch on to my serious tone, he straightened up and we walked behind the gym.

Once we got there, we both stared nervously at each other.

"Ah, actually, there is something I want to tell you too, Kageyama. Who should start?" I signalled with a bow of my head that it was his turn to speak first.

He stared at me, twiddled his thumps and seemed to be at a loss for words. I didn't get at all what he was mumbling. All of a sudden, he grabbed my jersey, pulled me down and forced his lips onto mine. My eyes widened at first, but I soon closed my eyes and melted into his kiss. The soft sensation of our touching mouths sent a fire throughout my body and soon I began to be greedier. I pulled him into my chest, grabbed his soft, ginger hair and licked his lips, begging for entry. He gave in, opened his mouth slightly and our tongues starting exploring each other's.

As soon as we both got out of breath, we broke apart.

"Hinata - No, Shouyou. I-I am in love with you. I am for a long time now. Seems like you feel the same way?" Instead of answering, he just leaned against my chest, nuzzled his head against my shoulder and hugged me again.

"I love you too, Tobio. When you had kissed me yesterday, I got really confused. It made me think about you and all the time we spent together until now and it made me realize just how important you are to me. At first I was worried, that liking you _that way_ would destroy our friendship, but I guess I was wrong about that."

 _Hah, it's the same for me. I'm so glad..._ Without a care in the world, I began showering him with countless kisses - little pecks - while gently sliding my hands down his back and chest. After a while, he started to squirm underneath my hands and a soft moan escaped his lips. He quickly covered his mouth and shoved me away. Seeing him this bashful brought a smile to my face, though I was probably just as red.

With a look at my watch, I realized, that it was nearly time for practice to start. Shouyou mumbled: "We should head back now. And no more making out in public!"

"So it's okay to do it at home?" I asked with a cheeky grin. That earned me a light punch and an even more embarrassed look from him. After straightening his clothes he ran off, shouting: "Shut it, Bakageyama! Let's practice volleyball now! I'm eager to spike your tosses again!"

I laughed and ran after him, not being able to hide the happiness that I was feeling right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hinata's POV**

Half a year has passed now since Tobio and I got together. Our team members and even our parents fully accepted our relationship, which was a true blessing for me.

While not much had changed since we became a couple - except of the kissing, cuddle sessions and occasional date - we continued our lives as if nothing had happened.

I also recovered from that sickness, even though I still felt a little off from time to time. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to play in the practice match against Nekoma, but watching them was actually pretty intense too. Right now we were preparing for a whole week of summer training camp in Tokyo. As far as I knew, Seijo would also be present this time. I didn't understand why they would be there this time, but the captain said that it was to strengthen their relationships with other schools. To me, however, the only thing that mattered was the fact that we would be fighting against the Grand King again. Tobio was getting nervous about meeting him on the court again, so I tried my utmost to distract him. The last four weeks prepared us for our second training with the powerhouses of the so called Fukurodani Academy Group, so everyone was pretty fired up.

As the day of our trip finally arrived, my mom dropped me off at school because the coach wanted us to arrive early in the morning. I said goodbye with a big hug and started to board the bus, when she stopped me again.

"Shouyou, do you have your medicine with you? Just in case you know. Even if you deny it, I noticed that you're having trouble from time to time with your breathing, so please be careful out in Tokyo." Surprised that she caught me, I nodded and checked my back, to be sure to have them with me. Seeing that, she patted my head and bid me goodbye. The others didn't hear what we were talking about, which I was glad about. My mom waved at me before driving off. I sat down next to Tobio and was greeted by a sweet little peck on the lips. It earned a few giggles and whistles from around us, but I chose to ignore it, since I absolutely adored these kind of kisses. Smiling, I leaned against him and thought about the upcoming games, soon drifting off to sleep.

I was woken up by a soft shake. After drowsily rubbing my eyes, I was greeted by warm sunshine on my face.

"We're in Tokyo, sleepyhead. Time to get up, the others are waiting." My cute boyfriend reached his hand out to me, pulled me up and we exited the bus together.

The following days were packed with tough matches against the powerhouses and several punishments, though not as many as the last time. Everything went more or less smoothly, until Thursday.

That morning I woke up feeling pretty beaten up, despite the fact that I went to bed early the night before. Since everyone was still sleeping, I stumbled carefully through the darkness towards the door to go to the bathroom, taking my bag with me. Once I threw a glance at the mirror, I noticed how pale my face was. Well, I did work out like crazy in these past matches. So maybe I overdid it? Not bothering to think more about it, I started washing my face and brushing my teeth. While I was doing so, I was suddenly overcome by an intense wave of nausea.

If that wasn't bad enough, I fell into a painful coughing fit, which ended with me crumbling to my knees and knocking down whatever was lying on the sink and the shelf next to me. With shaking hands, I grabbed onto the toilet seat, barely managing it in time before I threw up badly.

It took me a moment to realize that I coughed up quite an amount of... Blood?! I flushed it down quickly because looking at that mess, didn't help my stomach at all. Completely exhausted, I slid down onto the ground and tried hard to regain my breathing. I clutched my chest, hoping it would somehow reduce the incredibly painful stinging of my lungs.

Why was this happening right now? The last few months had been totally alright! In my panicked state, I didn't notice the soft knocks on the door. It soon turned into banging until whoever it was, forced it open lightly shouting something.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by strong, warm and all too familiar arms. Looking up I recognized my worried boyfriend. _I had to provide a horrible view right now..._ He lifted me up after gathering my scattered belongings and rushed back to the big bedroom.

"Could you give me my bag, please? I need something from it." I whispered with a raspy voice. After handing it to me, I took out a box of pills and immediately swallowed three of them. It became a daily dose by now and it really helped my pained lungs since that incident half a year ago.

Tobio handed me a bottle of water next and asked: "What happened, Shouyou? When I woke up, you were gone. Since I was already up, I headed to the bathroom and heard a loud clattering and some other noise. Did you perhaps vomit or something?"

I nodded, but blamed it on eating too much previously, not mentioning or rather hiding the fact about coughing up blood. This seriously needed to be checked by a doctor, however, since there were only two days of training camp left, I decided to wait at least that much longer. How worse can it get anyway?

Feeling somewhat restless, I snuggled up to Tobio, allowing him to wrap his arms around my slender figure. We exchanged a few tender kisses, before I drifted off to the land of dreams once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Kageyama's POV**

 _I can't get the image of my lover, trembling on the floor, out of my head. I had never seen him looking this vulnerable and weak before, so it naturally scared the crap out of me._ He never told me about taking any kind of medication, especially that much either. Was he even healthy in the first place? With the sudden fear of eventually losing him, I hugged him tighter in his sleep. Not daring to go back to sleep, I watched the rising and falling of his chest while he slept soundly in my arms. Daichi and coach Ukai also needed to be informed of this little incident just in case, I decided.

A few hours later everyone was woken up by Nishinoya's loud voice. It seems like I fell asleep at some point. After getting out of bed with Shouyou - which got us a few giggles from the others - the teams went to grab some breakfast. I kept my eyes on my boyfriend because of his previous behaviour. He acted like nothing was wrong and had a proper breakfast as well, but I still decided to talk about it with the captain **.** Shortly after, we started preparing for the next day of training, this time against Seijo for most of the time. But before I headed off, I went up to Daichi, Sugawara and the coach talking together with our advisor Takeda.

Suga noticed me first and asked curiously **:** "Kageyama-Kun? Do you need something? You seem to be concerned!"

"Actually, there is something that I'd like to report, just in case."

They exchanged looks and Takeda-Sensei chimed in: "What is it? Did something happen?"

I told them all about this morning and they promised to watch out for the little sunshine as well. With that I ran after my team and began warming up with everyone.

After some light jogging, Shouyou and I went to get some water, when he suddenly stumbled over his own two feet. Out of instinct, I reached out and caught him in my arms before he could fall down. He blushed a deep shade of red, once he realized in what kind of situation he ended up in. If the timing couldn't be any worse Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San came walking by right on time to witness this.

My old Senpai winked and shouted: "Look who we have here! Tobio-Chan is getting it on with Shrimpy-Chan! Don't forget that there are a special time and place for _that_ kind of thing!" Now it was my time to blush and I quickly pulled him back on his feet. Shouyou mumbled a soft 'thanks' to me and separated himself from my embrace. I threw an angry glare at Oikawa, only to see Iwaizumi-San hit him in the head for these kind of comment. With a smirk on my face, I walked away, however, not without showing off a little bit. I put my arm around Shouyou's hips and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving Oikawa completely baffled

"We will beat your ass today, Oikawa. So better not slack off!" I yelled while heading into the gym.

The matches started at 11 a.m. and everyone was pretty fired up from the beginning of Thursday. Fortunately, Shouyou wasn't showing any signs of weakness for the rest of the morning, so I forgot about it as the time went by.

I realized way too late that this decision was a fatal mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hinata's POV**

After sleeping for a few more hours, my energy returned to me and I was able to eat properly as well. Warming up with my team went on without problems as well, at least until I stumbled right into Tobio's arms. That itself wasn't bad at all, but being seen by the Grand King and his boyfriend was hella embarrassing! His sly remarks brought a blush to my cheeks and Tobio's straightforward answer wasn't helping at all! As he pulled my waist and gave me a sweet kiss, I froze up for a second and I heard some gasps from behind us as well. I averted my gaze in a sulking manner and mumbled: "Was _that_ necessary right now? Even in front of the Grand King!"

He simply smiled and said: "He was making fun of us, so I thought doing that would shut him up. Don't be angry, yeah?" I sighed and shook my head.

 _This guy is unbelievable. Why must he always compete with Oikawa-San?_

The following matches against Seijo were tougher than the once we played against Shinzen, Nekoma and Fukurodani, which made them more exciting in my eyes. Yet it satisfied me greatly whenever we were able to receive Oikawa-San's killer-serves or their powerful spikes. They definitely weren't showing any mercy and it made them look somewhat scary.

After several matches we finally took a break. Despite the rough behaviour on the court most of them were actually friendly and easy to talk to, so we had a good time together.

Matsukawa came up to me and joked: "Well, you certainly took that last hit, Shorty. You always do that?"

I rolled my eyes and remarked: "Well, I couldn't help being targeted by your crazy captain! I was just too slow to react!"

The middle blocker in front of me smirked at my comment and walked off without saying anything more.

Our last game had ended, when I got directly hit by Grand Kings spike, which gave them the missing point to victory. I HAD tried to dodge it, but the exhaustion had slowed me down to the point where I couldn't respond fast enough. Once I had fallen down due to the sheer force of the ball, Tobio had immediately come running to help me up that time. After he made sure that I was fine, I told him that I wanted to go outside for some fresh air, promising I would be back in time before the next match would begin.

While I was happily watching everyone joke, laugh and compliment each other from afar, I was suddenly overcome by a strange sensation deep inside of me. It didn't take me long to realize that something was terribly wrong. Without warning my lungs started to constrict completely and the rest of my body refused any kind of obedience as well. I was shaking like crazy by now, heavily panting - fighting against some greater force to regain my breathing. As I started coughing my lungs out, all the noise around me became only a blur to me. All that I could feel at that moment was pain, far worse than anything I could imagine. Worse pain than 6 months ago.

I crouched down in the moist grass steadying myself with my hands. I hoped closing my eyes would somehow help me to calm down. Looking down, I noticed blood stains on my shirt, so I swiped my mouth as well with one hand only to realize some more of that red liquid on the corner of my lips.

Even though I had told myself to hang on for two more days, my body decided otherwise.

Feeling like I just went through hell and back, I just sat there for what felt like an eternity. Part of me knew that I had to call for help, but neither my body nor my voice obeyed me anymore. All of the usual energy had left me.

I grew more and more tired with each passing moment until I allowed myself to give up entirely. Before I collapsed on the spot, I heard several voices screaming my name.

Only one thought occurred to me: Am I going to die like that?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kageyama's POV**

That dumbass was late! Didn't he say he was just going out of the gym to get some fresh air?!

We had been waiting for full 15 minutes by now and everyone was starting to get annoyed for wasting precious time that could be used for practice. Sugawara even went to check out the bathrooms together with Daichi, just in case he was feeling sick again like in the morning. Growing restless I was now running in circles, trying to imagine where he could have run off to.

We HAD looked outside of the building, but weren't able to spot him anywhere, as strange as that might be. In the end the whole Karasuno team started looking for him outside, with so many people it just wasn't possible to not discover him.

A loud, terrified, female scream finally tore the sickening silence apart! All of us froze up and Sugawara shouted: "That's Yachi-San's voice! Something must have happened after all! Her shout came from that direction. Let's hurry up!" With that, we ran towards the direction of her voice and we were welcomed with a horrible view. There on the cold, moist grass lay the lifeless body of my beloved boyfriend. Our first-year manager had apparently turned him around so he lay on his back. His face was as white as a sheet of paper, his breathing was so shallow and I soon realized there was blood on his clothing and at the corners of his shaking lips.

"H-H-He is barely breathing right now! As much as I noticed his heartbeat is also very slow and unsteady! I just found him here out cold, who knows for how long he is already passed out! Call an ambulance, NOW!" the small manager screamed. Panic rose inside of me, I knelt down next to him and took his cold hand. Everything else went by in a blur: Takeda-Sensei was explaining our situation on his phone, Sugawara-San was a sobbing mess and got pulled into a soft embrace by his boyfriend and our captain, who was also overwhelmed by our discovery. Asahi sat there with a heartbroken expression while the usual noisy Noya was quietly sitting on his lap. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood in the back, the shorter one quivering next to the tall blond middle blocker with an unreadable look on his face. Tanaka and Ennoshita went to grab his belongings. Kyoko-San and coach Ukai tried to perform some first aid before the paramedics arrived and I just sat there, being completely useless.

Help arrived shortly after and I watched how Shouyou got carried into the ambulance.

I asked one of them: "C-Could I please accompany him? He's very dear to me and I want to be there for him."

"Of course. You're his boyfriend, I guess? You could help us by providing more information about his state of health, I assume. Get in the car, young man."

"Go with him Kageyama. I bet he would want to see you the most once he wakes up. Inform us later on, okay?" Daichi ordered me. "I will take care of everything here and we will drop by at the hospital as soon as we are allowed to."

After bidding goodbye to my team, I climbed into the ambulance and quietly took his hand until we arrived at our destination. I watched the paramedics, nurses and doctors run around shouting things at each other as Shouyou was brought into the hospital. As soon as they had left a nurse came up to me asking for his personal information, his parents and I even had to give them my own contact information. Seeing how worked up I was this woman stayed with me, trying to distract me by talking about many unimportant things.

The time went by slowly, it felt like hours had passed since he was being checked out. In the meantime, Shouyou's mother came rushing into the hospital. I sure was surprised to see her here, apparently she drove to the hospital as soon as she got the call. She sat down beside and we tried to calm each other down at least somewhat.

Then finally, the doctor who was assigned to him came up to me.

"Are you Hinata Shouyou's family?"

She nodded, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I am doctor Fujimoto and I'm responsible for that young boy. Please follow me, I will show you to his room now and explain everything."

After noticing me he added: "I heard you're his boyfriend, so you're basically part of his family and therefore authorized to hear about his case too, as long as his mother is okay with it." Hinata-Sama gave a little nod while gripping my sweaty hands, which seemed to be enough for that doctor.

Once we got to his room, I took in the sight that was spread before me. My lover was lying motionless in his bed, a heart monitor was attached to his small body and an oxygen mask was providing him with much needed air. He was even connected to some sort of infusion.

The man in front of us urged us to sit down and explained afterwards: "First of all, I want to apologize to you for taking such a long time, you must have been very anxious in the waiting area. We had to make several, different kinds of examinations because we had to find the true cause of this boys suffering. After listening to the symptoms you previously described to me, I actually got a bad hunch, which I took into consideration. With that being said, I have good and bad news for you."

I nervously gulped down and focused on every word he said.

"The good news is, we found the cause. For the bad news... He is suffering from severe lung cancer. I heard that he is playing volleyball and I can imagine that the last days of extreme training had worsened his condition. From what I heard it must have started to affect his body half a year ago when he experienced his first breakdown. Fortunately, the medicine he took kept the cancer in check, so it went by completely unnoticed. It probably stopped the cancer from growing as well, but honestly, he is in a very grave condition by now. He has to stay in this hospital until you decide how you would like to proceed for the future. It will need a lot of time, so I need to explain every possible treatment we can provide for him now."

After this shocking revelation he began to speak about all the possibilities that he had, starting from therapy with medication to a big and risky operation and chemotherapy. It was a lot to think about, because this decision would decide his whole future. I surely wouldn't want to be in his mother's place by now. My focus ended up on his fragile looking figure and my heart was hurting just from watching him. I didn't listen to what the adults were discussing, all the medical talk confused me anyway. Who could have guessed something this serious? I'm sure it wouldn't have gone that far if it had been found out half a year ago... I stayed for an hour before I was asked to leave, since he needed as much rest as he could possibly get. Also, the chance of him waking up on that day was close to zero, which shook me up quite a bit. Shouyou's mom brought me back to the camp and hugged me close as I said goodbye to her.

"I know you must be as scared as I am right now. I'm so sorry that you had to experience something so dreadful. To be honest, I'm not sure what I should decide for my sweetheart yet, I'm going back to the hospital to get more information about the success rate of each therapy. Once I made a decision, I'll make sure to let you know. Please stay strong for my baby."

I nodded and slowly made my way back to the gym, hoping to find my friends there. They were playing a little game by the time I got there, however, I noticed that everyone's minds seemed to be someplace else. Upon noticing my arrival, they all stopped what they were doing and rushed towards me. I sat down on the bench next to the coach and after a moment of silence Coach Ukai asked: "Kageyama, could you perhaps tell us what happened? You were gone for half of the day and everyone was equally worried about Hinata, as well as you. Will he be okay?"

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Oikawa-San joked lightly: "Hey, come on guys. It's Shrimpy-Chan we're talking about. He'll be back to his usual annoying self in no time, right Tobio-Chan?"

I kept my gaze low and whispered: "He won't be okay... Not that easily. So shut your stupid mouth, Oikawa, _please._ "

He gasped lightly at my cold remark and Sugawara urged me on: "Please, tell us what's wrong with him. We are all worried about our little ball of sunshine. Is it that hard to speak about?"

After another moment of tension, I exhaled deeply and explained: "It's lung cancer. They are still making tests and try to come up with a proper treatment. Seems like it's pretty bad... He's hooked to a heart monitor, is supported by an oxygen mask and he's getting medicine through infusions."

"Oh my god! My poor baby crow..." Sugawara yelped, tears starting to stream down his eyes. The others reacted in a similar way, showing their deepest concern and affection towards our missing middle blocker and friend. In the end, we quit training for the day, since the mood was now finally ruined and nobody felt like playing around in such a crucial time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Kageyama's POV**

Four weeks had gone by, since Shouyou had been committed to the hospital in Tokyo. He hadn't woken up even once, but at least he was stable. Doctor Fujimoto had decided together with his mother to treat him with strong medication, which were able to reduce the cancer bit by bit. It would take a long time, but it was absolutely necessary because an operation wasn't possible in his actual state. Everyone visited him whenever they had time to spare, mostly on weekends. Luckily, his cancer didn't spread and the medicine he took for 6 months had similar effects to the infusions he received now.

On a nice Saturday afternoon, I was sitting at his bedside again, softly holding his hand. I had developed the habit of talking about all the things that happened during the week. I didn't know if he could actually hear me or anything, yet I hoped that it would help him wake up. Today I wasn't alone here, though. The whole team was present, everyone talked to him about random things and brought some get-well-soon-gifts. While everyone was taking a break and had a little lunch in the room, I suddenly felt a light squeeze of my hand. I looked up immediately and saw that my boyfriend's eyes were lightly fluttering.

"Shouyou?! Hey, can you hear me? Come on, open your eyes!"

Everyone's eyes were on him now and everyone held their breath.

A few seconds later, he finally opened his eyes. Sugawara shot out of his seat and yelled: "I'll get the doctor!" before running out of the room. Only a few minutes later Doctor Fujimoto barged into the room together with Sugawara-San. Meanwhile, Shouyou struggled with the tube in his throat and tried to pull it out, since it was in the way of his breathing (while he was in a coma, it made sure to support his messed up lungs, so I heard). He was quickly freed from it, what calmed him down again.

Once he realized that a doctor stood in front of him, he asked in a raspy voice: "Where am I? What's going on and who are you?"

His doctor explained: "You're in a hospital in Tokyo. My name is Doctor Fujimoto Hayato and you are my patient. How are you feeling right now?"

After thinking for a moment, he responded: "I'm okay, I guess. Very tired and my muscles are all sore, but I'll manage. Can you tell me why I'm here, please?"

"You collapsed during your training camp and you've been in a coma for a whole month as a result. What I'm about to explain is a very serious topic, so please listen to me until I finish."

Shouyou gulped nervously and obviously scared, but nodded anyway.

"You're suffering from lung cancer. Your mother decided for a medical treatment at first, until the cancer cells died down enough for a successful operation to remove the whole thing at once. We had to wait because you have been very weak for a long time, so it would have been way too risky. You overexerted yourself, which caused your body to react the way it did. The only good thing is that we were able to detect the cancer in the first place because of it."

This explanation left him completely baffled and speechless. After all, it was a lot to take in. After a long time of silence, he suddenly asked in a whisper: "Am I going to die?"

Everyone was startled at his question and I chimed in, while softly squeezing his hand: "No, you are not. The medicine you took before somehow stopped the cancer from growing as a side effect or something. The stuff you get now is reducing it bit by bit and as soon as you're stable and out of danger, they will be able to heal you fully. We will all stay with you and help you to get through all of it, so don't worry and tell us whatever might be bothering you. That's what friends are for."

These words brought tears to his eyes and soon enough, he wasn't the only one who was sobbing.

Sugawara stated, leaning against Daichi: "It's truly a surprise to hear those words out of Kageyama's mouth. He sure has changed." He sounded happy and I blushed slightly at his comment. I had totally forgotten that they all were here as well. How embarrassing.

The whole team was truly relieved, his awakening was the first good sign in weeks. In the end, we spent the whole afternoon with him, so he was able to catch up on everything that had happened in the previous month. He even got to eat a proper meal and happily snacked into whatever we had brought him as gifts.

With that, everything got back to normal and peace returned to our daily lives. At least we our hope back! Though it was clear that his therapy in hospital would take much more time, I was certain that everything would somehow work out in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter contains smut! I'm feeling slightly embarrassed and it's been a long time since I wrote something like THAT.^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hinata's POV**

It's been two weeks since I woke up in that hospital. My days were peaceful and my friends even helped me with my studies, so I wouldn't stay behind, once I was able to leave this place. Actually, that day seemed to be far away still, but whatever. I enjoyed my time with everyone and the pain was much more bearable by now.

Today, Tobio was visiting me alone. It's been a while since we had spent some alone-time together and I was truly glad for such a chance. We were enjoying some chocolate when I noticed some of it stuck on his upper lip

Feeling kind of mischievous, I said: "Hey, Tobio? Could you come closer for a second?" He tilted his head, seemingly confused, but bent down anyway. Then, out of the blue, I pulled him closer by the shirt and pushed my lips roughly on his. For a moment, he froze up on the spot, before he returned my kiss. I grew impatient and started licking his soft and hot lips, finally making him gasp a little, what allowed me to enter his mouth. I explored his insides with my tongue and felt myself getting more and greedier. After some time, we broke apart, a thread of saliva still connecting us. His whole face was on fire, even his neck and ears were blushing.

 _How cute! Maybe I should be the one to instigate things more often._

"See, I can surprise you like that as well!" I whispered in a cheeky tone. Now that I was freed from all the annoying machines, I was able to move around freely. I didn't have to be hooked to an infusion all the time, fortunately. That leads to kissing and cuddling with my beloved Tobio.

It's been so long since we had the chance to make out, so I was yearning for his touch right now. Feeling restless, I pushed him down onto my bed and began to trace my lips upon his cute face, starting with his cheeks, nose, forehead and finally his lips. I moved down to his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses, while I let my hand softly glide down over his chest. I heard a soft moan escaping his mouth the moment my fingers started stroking his bare skin. Fortunately, I was neither getting any more visitors that day nor a nurse or Doctor Fujimoto would check up on me until the evening. My fingers slipped further under his shirt, pushing it up while doing so. These soft touches send shivers down his spine and made him gasp for air more and more.

"N-No, stop it Shouyou! We can't continue this in a place like this! You're sick too!" he mumbled with a face as red as cherries.

I smiled boldly and started to stroke his stomach and simply returned to kissing him. He squirmed under me, but melted into my kisses completely shortly after. Growing hornier with each passing minute, my kisses wandered down until I reached his chest. My tongue fondled his erect nipples, making him moan loudly.

I whispered: "Try to keep your voice down, Tobio. Or do you want to be discovered?"

He blushed again and he put a hand over his mouth, while I continued without rest.

After an intense make-out session, I stated softly: "You're so hard right now. I want you so bad, Tobio!"

"Whose fault do you think that is? You're driving me crazy, Shouyou..." We removed our trousers and underwear piece by piece and started touching each other's member, rubbing them against one another. Our tongues intertwined, which helped us to keep our voices down.

"S-Shouyou, I, I'm so close right now!" he moaned in between kisses. I was the same, so we continued until both of us came. However, it wasn't enough for me, so I bend down and grabbed a bottle of lube out of my bag. Since he was pretty tired after our previous making out, he didn't realize what I was doing until I softly touched his entrance. I carefully put a finger in and moved it and watched his shocked expression slowly change from one of worry and pain to pure pleasure.

"W-What do you think you're doing, dumbass?!" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Sorry, but I just can't stop right now. Does it feel good?" He immediately shook his head no, but his body told me otherwise. After some time, I added more fingers, slowly widening him. The moment I found his sweet spot, he started to moan nonstop. He blushed, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and soon enough, he begged me for more.

Now that I couldn't contain my lust any longer, I put on a condom, used some more lube and entered him completely.

"You okay? Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head again and answered: "You can move. I want you inside of me so much right now." Hearing him say something that hot sent a fire throughout my body and I started thrusting his. As the time went by, I moved faster, fucked him deeper and rougher a made a crying mess out of him. We called each other's name over and over until we came again. Now fully satisfied, as well as tired, we laid down next to each other, cuddling. In the end he stayed and rested with me for the rest of the day, until visiting time was over. I actually felt a little guilty doing it here, but I just couldn't control myself any longer. So I watched him as he left the hospital, slightly limping after he got topped by me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This chapter contains smut!**

 **It's kinda embarrassing for me, even though I wrote it on purpose^^**

 **# Chapter 15: Hinata's POV**

It's been two months since I awoke from the coma and three months in total that I had already spent in Tokyo's hospital. Things were finally getting better, the cancer was slowly shrinking from what Dr. Fujimoto told me. Honestly, I didn't get much of it, but the pain decreased and I didn't feel so weak and powerless anymore.

But now, a different problem showed up. Staying in bed for such a long time had caused my muscles to form back, meaning I had to learn how to walk again. This is what I had to, in order to play volleyball again! Tobio had promised to stop by today to help with my therapy, so I sat in bed, patiently waiting for my loved one to arrive. My sister, Natsu, was currently playing on the floor while mom was out to get some food for us. I didn't really pay attention to her, so I wasn't able to see the mess she was currently making, until her small voice let out a little shriek. I wasn't sure how it happened, but there she was, crouched down on the floor with blood streaming down her hands.

My eyes widened in shock and without thinking, I swung my blanket aside and tried to get up to rush to her side. However, I overestimated myself completely and my legs gave out soon after I raised my body from the edge of my bed. Even though I TRIED to steady myself with holding onto the wall in front of me, my legs simply had not enough strength yet. After I went down with a thud, I pulled myself forward because I still had to reach my crying sister. Ignoring the pain in my lower half, tugged onto Natsu's arms and pulled her towards my chest.

"Hey, Natsu are you alright?! What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?!" She didn't answer me at all, instead she continued to cry in my arms, clutching something against her tiny body. My fear only grew as a result and I couldn't even get help because of me being so useless and weak right now. However, only a short while later the door to my room opened. There in front of me stood my beloved boyfriend, the shock evident on his face.

"Shouyou, what happened?!" he screamed before running out to the hallway again. "Excuse me! I need the help of a nurse or anyone else! Shouyou fell and his sister seems to be in trouble!"

Immediately after that, two nurses came running into the room. One of them and Tobio helped me back onto my bed and the other woman lifted Natsu into a chair. The nurse injected me some sedatives because my heart was racing painfully fast, my breath was laboured and I was a shaking mess. Tobio softly pushed me down and pulled the covers up, while he shushed me with gentle words. The sobs, which previously had echoed in the room stopped a few minutes later as well.

"Hinata-Kun, you don't need to worry about your little Nee-Chan. She wasn't hurt at all. One of her paint tubes broke and the released paint dripped down her hands and onto one of her stuffed animals. That was the cause of her crying." Upon hearing that explanation, I nodded slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. _Wow, I overreacted completely… How stupid! And I worried so many people at once with that sudden panic attack._

In the end, my mom returned and was quite terrified seeing me lying in bed, high on sedatives, a nurse calming down her daughter and Tobio holding strongly onto my hand. The second nurse explained the incident, whereupon mother decided to leave with Natsu to wash her clothes and stuffed animal and let me sleep for the day. Obviously, my therapy was delayed due to the occurrence, but Tobio stayed anyway.

We cuddled for the rest of the afternoon and he even spent the night here to keep me company.

"Thank you for staying by my side, Tobio… I love you so much! Please don't give up on me, even if learning to walk will take a long time!" I whispered softly into his ear.

"You don't need to thank me for something so obvious. I would never give up our relationship, no matter what! I'm going to wait for as long as it takes you and I will help you through everything. I love you, dumbass."

I smiled happily and nuzzled my head against his nape. He wrapped his arms softly around my back and we went to sleep just like that. Now I felt way more confident in the future and promised myself to give this my all. After all I wanted to grow old with this person.

Learning to walk would be way more challenging than any volleyball game, but I was certain that I could pull through it with the help of my friends, family and the love of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Kageyama's POV**

Two years later I stood waiting at the entrance of the hospital. After all this time, Doctor Fujimoto had decided to perform a surgery to remove the cancer. Right now, I was waiting for my friends, because we all wanted to wish him good luck and see him off.

Even though the third and second years had graduated by now, we kept in touch. We met up every now and then to catch up and simply enjoy ourselves with each other's company. At first it had been really tough for all of us because we lost precious friends and awesome team members, but with their advice, our new team had been able to grow truly strong. Strong enough to get to the nationals for a second time. Shouyou hadn't been allowed to play volleyball until the cancer was fully gone (mother's orders), but at least he had been able to attend classes again only after three months in the hospital.

Right now, we were third years, Chikara was the team's captain and my lover joined Hitoka-Kun in being a manager, so he could still support all of us. Although he had been very disappointed about not being able to actually _play_ in our first run at the nationals. However, being his cheerful self, he supported and cheered for us probably the loudest, which boosted our strength and willpower greatly, resulting in winning together with the old team. Seeing how happy Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and Kiyoko were, made everyone feel even prouder of our team.

The new members of the club respected my lover a lot for continuing what he loved, despite his handicap and I was the same. Our time in high school was nearly over, which meant we had to part ways eventually, but I had already planned something entirely different for my - our - future.

A few minutes later I met up with the others. When we got into his room, everyone hugged the ginger, wishing him all the luck in the world.

"Once I'm out of here for good, let's all play a game together, for the sake of the good old times, yeah?", Shouyou proclaimed with stars in his wonderful eyes. We promised with a chuckle and saw him off.

As soon as we were left alone, Daichi asked curiously: "So how is it going, Tobio? Did you decide what you wanna do after high school?"

"Yeah, I got into a college in Tokyo actually. I'm going to study medicine. Shouyou got accepted in a different one here. Yachi-San inspired him a lot in the past three years, so he's pretty into managing and stuff."

Tanaka sounded impressed when he responded: "That sure is something. I heard Oikawa is studying medicine as well, right? Did you apply to the same school?"

I nodded, feeling annoyed and sighed a little. _Why must he always disturb my peaceful life? First volleyball and now even in college._

Now it was Noya's turn to speak: "Are you going to live with Shouyou then? You look like you're ready to propose the minute he returns from his operation." My face flushed a deep shade of red, because he saw right through my intentions and everyone started to howl in laughter.

"Wow, seriously? Then I wish you good luck as well! That's really sweet of you." Sugawara said while softly patting my head. I thanked him in a shy manner and averted my gaze.

Nishinoya joked further: "I bet he's a bottom, too. Am I right again? I don't wanna offend you, though, because it's great as well, right babe?" With that, he stared straight at Asahi, who seemed to be about to die out of sheer embarrassment.

"Yu, don't say something like that. We won't be talking about _that_ in a hospital where our dear friend is being treated! Please keep your activities in bed to yourselves, guys!" Daichi chimed in, looking embarrassed as well. His lover, now even his fiancé snickered and elbowed him.

After a moment of awkward silence, we quickly changed the topic and talked more about the future ahead of us and our daily lives.

While we were enjoying some casual small talk, Shouyou's mother and sister arrived as well. The operation took a few hours, before his doctor returned to the room, to explain the results of it.

Hinata-Sama asked hopefully: "Did it go well? Were there any complications? How is my baby-boy now?"

Doctor Fujimoto explained: "Don't worry, madam. We were able to remove the cancer completely. He is now 100% free of cancer and he can continue his life even with playing volleyball and other sports without worry. Although we'd like to keep him here for at least one week to observe the healing of the wound."

Shouyou's mom hugged the saviour of her son out of pure happiness and started to cry against his shoulder. Witnessing that brought tears to the corners of our eyes as well. We thanked him and waited some more, watching his peaceful sleeping face.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to visit him the remaining week, because I was busy with studies for the last exams and preparations for the move to Tokyo. Shouyou's exams had been set to a different date, since Karasuno understood the importance of his operation, which was a true relief. On the day, when he was finally released from the hospital, I went to pick him up, with a little plan up my sleeve. With a tiny box in my pocket and a rather fancy outfit I waited outside and waved once I discovered his ginger hair. He ran up to me and jumped straight into my arms. We exchanged tender kisses for a moment, ignoring all the people around us.

"You're looking really nice today, Tobio. Did you have an appointment earlier for your college or something?"

I smiled and answered: "Nah, I thought it would be nice to go on a little date today. To celebrate your freedom, health and stuff."

He blushed a little, but nodded at my invitation. _It's always interesting to see him blush that easily. He sure changes whenever we get intimate. Just thinking about it makes me all hot._

"Hey, are you thinking perverted thoughts? I can see it on your face, you know." he teased with a bold wink. That was my time to blush. Shouyou took a hold of my hand and started walking, with a light skip in his steps. I had the whole day planned out: we went sightseeing in Tokyo, since he hadn't been able to check out the town, despite being here one a regular basis. Later on we went to the cinema to watch this new action movie he had been talking about the last couple of weeks and even got some dinner in a nice little restaurant afterwards. The last thing I had in mind was a little walk under the stars. I thought it would have been nice to enjoy the scenery in own hometown because I recently found a really nice spot due to Sugawara's advice. We ended up on a hill, far away from the noise of Tokyo. We just stood there, embracing each other softly.

After some time I pulled away and said: "Shouyou. There is something we need to talk about."

He looked into my eyes and asked: "Okay? What is it?"

I took a deep breath and explained: "So, you know that high school is almost over, yeah? You and I will go to different colleges, following different dreams and that includes meeting new people. I have been thinking about that relationship of ours for a long time. How we should continue this, I mean."

My words put a frown onto his face and he questioned quietly: "Does this mean you want to end what we have now?"

"Yes, that's right. I had planned all along to end it today."

He seemed to be completely taken aback and froze up on the spot. Suddenly, I saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He grew quiet and his lips started trembling as well.

Without a hint of hesitation, I got down on one knee, pulled the black little box out and continued: "I came to the conclusion that it would become stressful for the both of us, so I decided to change what we had. I want you to marry me, Shouyou. Let's end this relationship and become my husband. I promise to protect and love you for the rest of our lives, not intending on letting you go. What do you think?"

It took him a moment to understand what I had just told him, but once he realized, he starting crying even more and yelled: "Yes, Yes of course I want to! God, you had me so scared for a minute!" With that I put a silver ring with the words _'now and forever'_ carved into it on his finger and let him do the same for me. I kissed me gently to seal our promise and whispered: "Thank you, Shouyou. If it's okay with you, how about we live together in Tokyo as well?"

He nodded eagerly, put his arms around me and answered: "That would be really nice. I won't let you leave anyway, Tobio. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. Let's go home now. Tomorrow starts our new life, after all." So we went home, making love until the morning in celebration of our engagement.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilog**

 **Hinata's POV**

 _7 years later_

"Daddy! Hurry, hurry!" a cute little girl shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm right here sweetie."

In front of me stood a small little angel, with long curly brunette hair, deep blue eyes and a little angry pout on her lips. She was dressed in a blue dress covered with countless flowers as she waited for me to get ready.

This little darling was our 4 year old adopted daughter, Mio. A lot has happened after graduation, her adoption was one of the little miracles that occurred. She reminded me a lot of Tobio in her behavior and they both shared the same deep blue colored eyes and stubbornness. Mio lived with us for one year and a half by now and it wasn't something we had planned at all at that time. As far as I knew, she was actually the child of Tobio's ex-girlfriend. I had been furious, when I learned that he got some girl pregnant because it also meant that he had had an affair four years ago.

During that time we had a big fight going on, which ended with Tobio leaving our flat to drink in a bar while I went over to Koshi and Daichi to cry my eyes out. We obviously made up some time later.  
The whole thing started with some stupid remark coming from Oikawa about our 'boring' love life. He had received a hit to the face for it, but I couldn't help but worry about Tobio getting tired of me. He got mad at me for thinking like that, I was angry about his insensitivity and everything went out of control because of my fears.

It worked out in the end, until the day he got a letter from court, which changed our peaceful days completely. Apparently, Mio's mother died in a car accident, leaving a daughter with no other relatives behind. As Tobio was proved to be her biological father, he was offered the chance to raise his daughter, seeing he was her only family now. It shook our world, especially mine, but we agreed to take her in anyway. Up until the letter arrived, he knew nothing about this daughter of his, while I didn't know about him cheating on me either. It tore me apart, yet I couldn't ignore the poor girl.

Both of us had talked about kids and stuff before, although I never imagined raising his own flesh and blood. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with this cute angel, despite my former anger against my husband, which lead us to today.

I was now working as a successful manager of a big design company, while Tobio succeeded in becoming a well-known doctor, specialized in cancer treatment (ironically). I took a week off for our daughter, since Tobio had been pretty busy at the hospital lately. As funny as it was, he was hired by the same hospital that I stayed at for my cancer treatment nearly ten years ago. Oikawa joined the same one, even though he worked as a physiotherapist.

By the time Mio and I arrived at the hospital it was lunch time. We went to the cafeteria to surprise Tobio. I carried my little princess, worried about losing her in the crowded building. She looked around with eyes as sharp as the ones of an eagle, searching for her papa. Once she spotted him, she pointed her tiny fingers at him and demanded in her absolutely adorable voice: "Go to papa! Hurry!"  
I smiled and walked up to his table. Since Mio was trying to wiggle her way out of my arms, I sat her on the ground and let her walk on her own. She didn't waste any time and jumped onto her dad's lap as soon as she reached him, ignoring the fact that he didn't realize our presence yet. Tobio was so surprised that he nearly fell out of his chair. I covered my snicker with a little cough and greeted him with a soft kiss on his cheek.

While patting her head he asked: "Hello, sweetie! Are you visiting me?" She hugged his chest with her tiny arms and squealed: "Yes!"

I explained: "Mio really missed you lately, so I suggested coming over. I hope we're not interrupting you."

"I'm sorry to hear that! But I'll be less busy soon, I promise. Let's all go out to play and have some ice cream on the weekend!" he apologized in a loving voice. Upon hearing that, her eyes started to glow practically and she nodded her head rapidly.  
Doctor Fujimoto who was having lunch with Tobio watched us, with a warm smile on his face and questioned me: "It's been a while, Shouyou! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks to all of your efforts! Without your help, I wouldn't be standing here now." The doctor shook his head, brushing it off and we made some small talk while Tobio was busy playing with our child.

After some time he remarked: "You sure know how to distract your husband! Until a few minutes ago, he was totally stressed out; however, since you two got here he is totally refreshed. He's even smiling! I bet you are the only person on this planet who manages to actually make him smile!"

I answered grinning: "Who wouldn't melt at the sight of two cuties at once! Papa Tobio is just as needy as our little princess!" His head snapped up upon hearing this and he hissed: "I am not!" which earned him a few smiles and snickering.

When his lunch break was over, I took my reluctant daughter, sat her on my shoulders and kissed my husband goodbye. He blushed a little and saw me off at the entrance of the hospital. My life couldn't be any better at the moment, enjoying my time with a loving husband and a cute little child of my own.

 **Kageyama's POV**

 _That was quite the surprise!_ I didn't expect those two to show up here at my workplace. Yet, I was really glad that they did, because I had been neglecting the both of them, because I got really busy at the hospital recently.  
Cuddling with Mio had lifted up my mood greatly and Shouyou's positive aura had a calming effect on me as well.

 _I'm pretty sure, Mio isn't the only one who misses me. After all he is the one that wants to be spoiled like crazy in bed, once our daughter falls asleep!_ Smiling to myself, I went back to my office, only to be interrupted by a loud, annoying voice in the middle of the hallway.

"Tobio-Chaaan! Did I see that right just now? When did you want to tell me that you've got a cute little daughter now?"

Oikawa Tooru. My rival and Senpai ever since junior high. The most annoying idiot in the whole universe. I often wondered how Iwaizumi was able to live with this guy and put up with his shenanigans. Now, everyone was looking at me in wonder, as if asking if this was true.

"Yes, I have a child. I didn't feel like telling you and I don't want you to run your mouth either." With that I entered my office and shut my door. It didn't take long for Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki to follow me. I ran a hand through my now slightly longer black hair and sighed.

"What do you want? Go back to work and stop following me around."

"Well, we want to congratulate you, of course! When did that even happen? No one noticed here!" Oikawa responded. I tried to get rid of these guys with short remarks, had to give up on my idea to work on some files, seeing none of them would move a muscle away from my desk.

In the end I just confessed everything. I could see their eyes widen with every fact that I added, from fighting with Shouyou, to getting drunk and finally sleeping with that kind woman, who had listened to all my ranting that fateful night.

Hanamaki stated: "I think I might know who you mean. About two years ago, I was called to an emergency. A woman with long curly hair had been involved in a terribly car accident, caused by some drunkard. Apparently she had pushed her child out of the way before being run over. I couldn't do much for her; she died in the ambulance due to her fractures and inner wounds. Poor soul. I think she worked here as a nurse as well, but only for a short time before the accident. She was stationed in a different ward of the hospital, so you probably haven't seen her that often."

The other two men gave a knowing nod. _Wow how did such a tragedy stay unnoticed, even though I work here? Still, it's in the past now, bringing it up again won't change a thing. Especially Shouyou shouldn't hear about it, knowing him, he might go nuts if he learns that my affair worked here as well…_ We ended up talking a bit about my daughter – I even showed them some pictures – before they left and I went back to my work.

The day was over in the blink of an eye and I returned home early today. Shouyou was napping on the couch and Mio slept on top of his chest, holding onto his shirt. It was an absolutely endearing sight! I slowly closed in on them, kissed both on their heads and pulled a blanket over them. I knew that taking care of our energetic girl could be quite exhausting and since he was usually pretty busy as well, I was glad that he was able to relax for a moment. His beaming personality and his passion surely had rubbed off on Mio, so she was really a hand full. I went to the kitchen to prepare a light meal for the three of us (I actually learned how to cook with Shouyou's guidance). Soon enough the delicious smell off **(his fav food)** flooded our home. That seemed to wake up my family, because they came stumbling into the kitchen with their hands on their stomachs.  
"I was about to wake you up, babe. I made your favourite to rewards you for saving my day at work. Your visit really lifted my spirit." He smiled happily, greeted me with a tender kiss on the lips and whispered: "Welcome home, darling. You're early today! I'm glad to see you."

"I just couldn't wait to see you. Oikawa questioned me for like half of the day about Mio, it was so annoying. On the other hand, it made me want to get home as quickly as possible. So here I am." Both of them started practically shining upon hearing that and they hugged me all at once.

The old me would have never imagined that my life could turn out that great. Shouyou had supported me throughout high school and changed me for the better. Now I was living my dream with the people I adored the most. Every now and then we met up with the Karasuno guys and played volleyball for the sake of our good old times. That's something that will never grow out of us, like many things in our current lives.

I had found the happiness I was searching for.


End file.
